


The Beginnings of a Crush

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crushes, Dreams, Gen, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: Dimitri doesn't know what to make of his dreams of Claude, so he goes to Sylvain for help. Intended as a continuation of their support chain with Dimiclaude added to the mix.Written for dimiclaudeweek2020, using the day 1 prompts trust and dreams!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	The Beginnings of a Crush

Dimitri’s fist hovered over the door, hesitation stealing his resolution to knock. It was well into the night and it felt wrong to disturb his sleeping friend, but he’d already attempted to brush aside his frazzled mind and resume sleeping to no avail. Sighing and letting his eyes slip shut, Dimitri rapped on Sylvain’s door.

After about a minute of nothing, Dimitri shook his head. He didn’t have it in him to try knocking again. As he turned to walk back to his room, the door opened to a groggy Sylvain, whose hair stuck out in odd directions and who wore only loose linen sleeping pants. Sylvain ran a hand over his face and studied Dimitri for a second.

“Can I-” Sylvain was interrupted by a yawn. “Can I help you, Your Highness?”

Dimitri shifted on his feet and nodded. “I hope so. May I come in?”

Sylvain shrugged and turned back into his room, leaving the door open for Dimitri to follow. He slipped in and closed the door quietly. Sylvain sat on his bed cross-legged and leaning against the wall, so Dimitri pulled his desk chair out to face the bed and sat down, folding his hands neatly in his lap.

“I apologize for disturbing you so late, but I do not know who else to speak to.” Dimitri fixed his eyes on his hands.

“Speak to about what?” Sylvain popped his neck, eyes looking more alert after.

“It’s, ah, about someone.” Even though he’d been the one to come seeking help, it was still a struggle for Dimitri to admit what had kept him up tonight, and several other nights for that matter.

“I’m going to need more details if you want me to help you.”

“Alright, but let me begin my apologizing for needing assistance from you again.” Dimitri finally raised his eyes to meet Sylvain’s, and he was comforted by the absence of judgement in them. “I have been having dreams about someone for several nights now, and I feel that speaking of them aloud may help me better understand what to do.”

Sylvain nodded and waved his hands in a sweeping gesture, encouraging Dimitri to continue. “I’ll start with the dream I had tonight.” Dimitri cleared his throat, already feeling heat rising in his face. If Sylvain noticed it, he said nothing.

“I dreamt that I was in the courtyard having tea with them.” Sylvain sighed, and Dimitri scrambled to recapture his attention. “It wasn’t like a meeting, I swear! It was, well, quite romantic.”

Silence followed. Dimitri wasn’t sure what to say next, and Sylvain had been stunned to silence if his open mouth and wide eyes were any indication. Dimitri closed his eyes again, piecing together his will to continue. Hard as it was, he had to figure this out. He couldn’t afford to be distracted.

“We were laughing and joking like old friends, and they kept reaching for my hands over the table to touch mine. We were alone and it was around sunset, so the flowers looked pristine and we spoke without reservation. And the way they looked at me… It felt comforting and warm.” Dimitri couldn’t ignore that the memory alone made him smile. “I didn’t want to wake up from it, same as with all of them, but of course I do anyway. And when I wake up, I feel conflicted. I just know I cannot have these dreams in reality. Not with them, anyway…”

Sylvain paused a beat to process that information before answering. “Is this because I tried to get you to take that girl out?”

Dimitri vocalized the realization that Sylvain's question brought about. “I suppose the dreams did start soon after that.”

“Alright, well that’s easy. You’re probably just dreaming about what could have been with her. Trust me, I do that all the time. It’ll pass soon.”

Dimitri furrowed his brows and shook his head. “But I’m not dreaming about her, I’m dreaming about Claude.”

“That-” Sylvain started on an autopilot response that quickly crashed. “What?”

“I thought I mentioned that already,” Dimitri answered.

“Huh…” Sylvain studied Dimitri for a few more seconds, his gaze swirling with curiosity, surprise, and thought. “I would not have expected you two, but we can work with this.”

Dimitri perked up in the chair, finally unfolding his hands. “We can?”

Sylvain nodded, sparing a quick glance out the window to where the sky was lit with the first traces of dawn. “We can, but a little later. I need more sleep, and some time to think.”

Dimitri’s face began to fall, but it was intercepted by Sylvain continuing. “I won’t make you wait long. How about you come back here after dinner today?”

“That sounds like a plan.” Dimitri smiled at Sylvain as he stood, making for the door.

He hesitated in the doorway, hand resting on the frame as Sylvain’s sheets rustled. Glancing back over his shoulder, Dimitri met Sylvain’s eyes again. “Thank you, Sylvain.”

Sylvain waved a hand as if blowing the words away, but his smile was still sincere. “Anytime, Your Highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/el__ubert) ✨💕


End file.
